monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Toralei Stripe/cartoon
Toralei Stripe debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 2 webisode "Scream Building", which premiered on February 8, 2011. She is voiced by America Young in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 2 Webisodes The captain of the Fear Squad, Cleo de Nile, treats her team dreadfully to push them to their best. The team does not take kindly to this and, led by Toralei, all but Frankie desert the Fear Squad while laughing at Cleo's expense. Toralei is annoyed to see that the Fear Squad has been revived. Toralei and her werecat friends approach Cleo to let them back on the Fear Squad. She refuses and the trio vows revenge. The werecats steal a recording of the Fear Squad's routine and hand it to the Smogsnorts team. The werecats gloat about their theft of the routine to the Fear Squad at the competition before leaving in a rowboat. The Fear Squad wins despite the werecats' actions and Scary Murphy tips the rowboat as she flies to congratulate the Fear Squad. Toralei pretends to need a fearbook photo of the Fear Squad to get them to stand under an arch from where her twin buddies can pour water on them. They later trick Cleo into agreeing to stay at Monster High on the night of Friday the 13th. On the morning of Saturday the 14th, the werecats go to Monster High to confirm Cleo's failure. They are greeted by her and her friends, including the Friday the 13th monster, and make a run for it. The werecats loudly mock the Fear Squad during lunch, prompting Lagoona to stand up for her friends. This marks her as an enemy to the werecats. Out for revenge, the werecats provoke Clawdeen into pushing Clawd and Draculaura apart, thereby hurting both them and herself. Happy with the outcome, Toralei makes her way to the pool to get photos of Gil and Lagoona together for the fearbook. Toralei spends the morning handing out fearbook copies, then proceeds with a plot to frame the Fear Squad for a prank during the Graduation Ceremony. Confronted by the Fear Squad, the werecats admit to their plan to get them expelled so they can be fearleaders again, believing they can't do anything about it anymore. They are proven wrong. To add insult to injury, Ghoulia also hacks the school system, ups the werecats' math credits, and gets them forcibly sent off to the Trigular Calculometry Summer Math Camp. TV specials TBA Volume 3 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials TBA Volume 4 Webisodes TBA TV Specials TBA Gallery Webisode gallery Witch Trials - werecats coming in.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - hit play.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - curious cats.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - spying cats.jpg Road to Monster Mashionals - werecat cheer.jpg Road to Monster Mashionals - start polishing.jpg Frightday the 13th - confused werecats.jpg Fear Pressure - werecats vs werewolf.jpg Desperate Hours - confident werecats.jpg Desperate Hours - stinked out werecats.jpg Woops.png|In the ghoul's room. Pompom fight.JPG|Toralei and Cleo fighting over Pom-poms WerecatTrio_Taunt.png|Werecat Trio taunting Cleo's team. WerecatTrio1190021.PNG|The werecats show their claws. SpectraToralei122.png|Talking with Spectra HeathToralei.jpg CaptureB.JPG|Jail outfit ToraleiKitten2.PNG|Toralei as a kitten. Muito fofo.png Feiaaaaaaaaaa.png Toraleiwiththecouncler..png Snapshot_188.png|The werecats in the "latest" fashion trend Werecat trio08766.PNG 0015.PNG Toralei.PNG Fearleaders Toralei Nefera Purrsephone Meowlody.PNG|Nefera with Toralei Stripe and the Werecat twins Frankie's Joltin' Juice - shocked Toralei.jpg|Toralei was shocked by drinking Frankie's shocking smoothie. Clawbacks - crying monster babies.jpg|Toralei and Cleo as monster babies crying. TV special gallery ToraleiWereCattwins445.PNG|The Kitties at the party in "Fright On!" Fright On! - Toralei Dougey dance.jpg|Dance like there's no tomorrow! Cuppii.png|Toralei getting ready to foil the Ghouls' plan shhhhh its all cool with toralei.png|Don't speak! Toralei and valentine.jpg Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (42).jpg Toralei-with-Purrsephone-Meowlody-3D-monster-high.png Trola.png 261 354755.png|Kitty playing with lazer! Monster high ghouls rule 3.png Chilling At The Cafe.PNG|Toralei with The Ghouls in Scaris 'I can't tell if it's funny, sad or both!'.PNG|"I can't tell if it's sad, funny or both!" Carefull with your iCoffin Toralei.PNG The cat is out of the bag.PNG Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Freaky Fusion characters